1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electro-active optical systems. More specifically, the present invention provides improved electro-active optical systems having dynamic focus and zoom capabilities.
2. Background Art
Conventional optical focus systems and optical zoom systems require moving parts. As a consequence, devices incorporating these conventional systems can be bulky, heavy and prone to failure due to particulate contamination. Further, conventional optical focus systems and zoom systems can also be prone to failure from shock and vibration.
Accordingly, what are needed are improved optical focus systems and improved optical zoom systems that do not require moving parts. By obviating the need for moving parts, devices incorporating the improved optical focus and zoom systems can be made thinner and lighter. They can also be made to be more tolerant of shock and vibration and can be less prone to failure due to particulate contamination.